tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 4
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4!!! How It Works #Two teams of nine people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Sunshine and Chimmy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Sunshine/Chimmy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants This season eighteen contestants will compete. It is requested that people provide an avatar of themselves on the talk page. The first challenge will be up next Sunday. Sign-ups are closed! Writing Gophers #Cards777- I did good last season!! #COKEMAN11 (PWNAGE) #Darkdonpatch (I am here to improve my writing skills) #GM -(Hopefully I can win adminship) #KoopaKidJr.- Time to put my writing skills to the test! #Turnertang- Ready to get fourth place again! #Weblykinly (i expect to get pass the first couple of eliminations then fail, this is going to be fun!) #YoshiPerson (This should be fun! I love writing! All I beed is the time to do it... (XD)) Typing Bass #Jason. -My first time! #Kenzen - Bring it on , Wait is that a bull dont bring it on ahh*runs away from the bull* #NIzzy (NIzzy is back! XD) #Shane - I want to show you all that I can write! #Tyedye Oh my god! I'm on a TDAuthor! Expect me to fail! (Also expect occasional British English spelling, Britain is just awsome like that XD) Eliminated #Anonymos- I've made my decision! I'm competing, so ya'll better watch out, cause nobody's going to stand in my way this time #Ezekielguy-Bring...it. #Tdifan1234-Maybe I'll get farther in this season than last.... XD #Benthegame-Finally in. I'm goin all the way! #Tdafan123-I`ve improved my wirting,so I`m ready Elimination Table Color Code: User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge BOW = Was the best of the worst/nominator that week SAFE = Was not eliminated that week NOM = Was in nominated but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated 1 Anonymos was on the winning team, but dropped out. Hall of Authors Week One Chat * scene opens up to an epic stadium* Announcer:Welcome to...TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4! *contestants come out of opening in dome to thunderous applause, but the backdrops fall over, revealing a random mess hall, and Sunshine playing a track of applause* Nalyd: ...I said a big, giant stadium, Chimmy! What did you do? Chimmy:How would you spend 2 bucks?! (XD) Nalyd: *brings everyone into a library* You will all be staying here in the library for the next give or take sixteen weeks! FOUR MONTHS OF WRITING! Have fun. *leaves and goes to office* Anonymos: Fortunately for me, those four months won't be anywhere near the period of time when I have to leave for the annual three weeks. GM: Well, hi!! NIzzy: Hiya guys! GM: Hi NIzzy!!! *goes around and greets himself to everyone* (XD) Turnertang: I'm back everyone! (Does a handstand) Chimmy:*hops in* Hey, guys! Hey, I actually recognize most of you this time! (XD) Shane: Um, hi guys! *starts to read a book* GM: Hey, Shane!!! Cards: Hey guys!! I'm ready to write!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I thought I should do that now! Chimmy, are we going to have to write around Christmas???? Shane: Hey GM! I can't wait to start this. Hopefully, it's not due today. Dark:*a diffent bus comes in and Dark comes out with his staright jacket and black angel wings* um can someone get my things? Koops: Oh. My. GOD!!! Dark: WhaT? NIzzy: O.o Dark: Fine i am suppose to be a darker clone of this pixie named um Brightshine Pasta. Cards: *points at Dark* HI!!!!!!!!! *releases Dark from straight jacket* Chimmy:Sorry, guys, IDK when the challenge will be up! :( Dark:Okay oh do you guys know any pixis here because i am suppose to be a clone of one it's called or close to Brightshine Pasta? Chimmy:Oh, you mean Sunshine! ^^. Yeah, she's co-co-hosting! (XD) Dark: Sunshine? hmmm no wonder i am the dark angel of here (Dark angel: born at the same time as the pixie is the copy of it but bears no relationship or DNA to each other but the same age as it and hair color(kinda).Did i just gave out the Dark Angel thing? Chimmy:Yup! (XD) Dark-Meh,I am already got out of Demon Angel Jail so i am loose out in this place luckily they cant catch me here. Cards: I have a question Chimmy, on the rules when it says that the only guarantee that you are safe is if you win invincibility or if your team wins, but if you are the best author on the losing team, and you pick 2 authors to be put up for elimination, doesn't that mean that the best author on the losing team is safe too? Tdafan:*arrives*Hey everyone!Great to be back! NIzzy: Fan of TDA! Nice to see you!(XD FAIL) Cards: HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:IDK Cards, I don't really know how this thing works yet...but I assume you would be! Tdafan:Well,hopefully I can get to the merge this season Chimmy:Well, since I'm a host, I'm not supposed to be picking favorites, but...all of you have a great shot! Tdafan:I can`t wait for the challenge! Dark: I hope there is no Harold voting this season *what you think i dont live in the human world well i live in a apartment). Tdafan:I just realized TBTDIF isn`t here.He should,he`s a great author Cards: I thought he was signed up, but he missed sign-ups. Tdafan:*high fives Cards*Whats up dude!Glad you could make it! Dark: *trying to meditate but cant concentrate* UGH! I thought this was a library why is it so loud? NIzzy: *pokes Dark* XD Tdafan:I`m gonna go unpack*goes to wherever they stay* Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Tdafan:*pokes Dark*This is better than cable!(XD) Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Let's play a game!! To play, you first state your username, and a made-up hobby!! I'll go first!! My username is Cards777, and my hobby is poking things with a stick!! (LOL XD!!!!!!) (Wizards of Waverly Place reference) Tdafan:I`m Tdafan123 and I like to eat computers(LOL) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I like visting mental hospitals. (XD) GM: I'm GM and I like pie. (XD) Tdafan:Ummm,now what? NIzzy: EVA CLOUD! *runs away* (Good times XD) GM: Let's state our username and say something we don't do. Dark: I am Dark i Write in the Death Note *Grabs both TDAfan and NIzzy and thorws them* Cards: I'm Cards777, and I don't jump off cliffs!! I don't push people off cliffs either! Or do I? (XD) GM: I'm GM and I don't do anything. (XD) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I don't do math homework XD Shane: I'm Shane and I don't do buttons, I HATE buttons. IDK why but I just do. Jason: I'm Jason and I get confused easily...wait, huh? Tdafan:*goes into Nalyds office and does prank calls*Hello,you just won a million dollars*pause*No,this isn`t Tdafan123 this is...321nafadt(XD)*pause*No,I`m not interested in any Christmas ornaments,thank you(LOL) Sunshine: *bursts out of Nalyd's epic office* FINALLY!!! I've been locked in there since the end of last season!!! (XD) Dark: Your Sunshine *bursts out laughinh* Your the pixie that i am suppose to be the Demon Angel *Laughs* Sunshine: OMG DEMON ANGEL THINGY!!! *pokes him/her repeatedly* (IDK, sorry XD) Dark: ugh your more annoying then i thought and besides do you even know what Dark Angels are there clones of pixie Tdafan:I made the best prank call! Chimmy:DUN. DUN. DUUUNNNN! (XD couldn't resist) Dark: I thought thiws was a libary (WHEN IS THIS GOING TO STAR) Sunshine: *to Dark* YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!! *pinches cheeks XD* I'm gonna call you Iggy!!! (First challenge starts tomorrow.) Dark: ugh well at least your not and Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl Tdafan:*spray paints on Nalyds wall 'YoshiPerson Wuz Her'* Sunshine: Speaking of Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl-ness, Chimmy, is Shadii-kun here??? Turnertang: Who's Shadii-kun? Tdafan:(CONF)This is my season! I am way better than i was last season,I got this Anonymos: Shadow, of course! Silly, Turnertang! Sunshine: *pokes pic* Tdafan:*shakes Nonnys hand*Hey,so sorry you lost last season(I regret mentioning that XD) Dark: (rules if an Dark angel and Pixie clones meet:The dark angel cant harm the Pixie and the pixie can use the Dark Angel -_-) Nalyd: Listen up, everyone! Stay out of my office, or you're ELIMINATED. Anyway, ready for... the first challenge? Tdafan:I`m...ready*gulps*(XD) CK11: Bring...it...on. *smirks* Sunshine: *Spongebob voice* I'm ready! I'm ready! Oh, wait, I'm a host... Chimmy:Ya, Shadow IS here! He's in my room! ^^ GM: I'm working on my story. I'm on the third page! (XD) Chimmy:*jaw drops* Shane: My first challenge! I'm so excited! I'll work on it now. I hope my story will be okay. Jason: Hey NIzzy. Whats up? CK11: 2nd story! YES! (XD) Chimmy:*o.o's at the image names XD* Kenzen:I am very nervous Shane: FINALLY DONE! I hope it's good. Jason: It's funny how were all doing it tonight, when it's due by thursday. Dark: I might fix mine but meh. Kenzen:Hows mine Chimmy:*does her best not to get involve, but is still failing XD* YP: Hey, guys! I love writing! I can't wait to get into this camp! Ezekielguy: How do you guys like mine so far? Tdafan:Mine`s done! GM: Mine's done it'll be posted tomorrow my 7 page story. Tdafan:*watches a movie* Weblykinly: Hey, sorry I'm late but I'm here. CK11: *notices the absence of Nonny's story* He's probably writing it. Cards: Well, it's only Sunday, and it's due Thursday. I'm gonna finish my story tomorrow, that is if I don't have a lot of homework! CK11: I just write the story the day it is assigned to prevent homework from getting in the way. Cards: I'm trying to get my stories finished as soon as possible, because last season, I waited til' the last day or two until it was due, and I missed 3 stories last season, and that's what got me eliminated. CK11 (conf): At the beginning of last season, I counted Chimmy and Cards out. Mostly Cards because I saw Chimmy write. I still counted Cards out, but then he placed sixth. He's a good author overall. That means he'll be tough to beat. CK11: Same, but I only missed one. Cards: *goes to finish story* NIzzy: I usually finish my homework as soon as I get it, so I can spend more time writing my story over a couple of days. :D GM: My masterpiece is.... uhh *looks at it to choose* (XD) Tdafan:I personally think my story this week is better than both my stories last season CK11: Both your stories? *remembers when Tdafan technically saved him from elimination* Oh, yeah... Agreement on that. Tye: Wow, only 3 people haven't started their stories... and I'm one of them... I feel so special! =D (XD, I have started, but it's just not up here 'cuz I'm actually writing it.) Tdafan:I can`t wait for results! NIzzy: Me too. *hi-5's Tdafan* GM: The results should be soon. Tdafan:*eats some chips*I`m bored Dark: Hey TDAFAN theres a bazooka in the hosts lounge Dark:*concam* I thing i just sent a devil for a bomb Cards: I'm finished! GM: (CONF) I hope my team wins. Dark (CONF): eats a PB and J Cards: (CONF) I hope the Gophers win! Sorry Bass, but I'm cheering for my team. Last season, my team lost the first challenge, so this season, maybe my team can win the first challenge! Tdafan:I can tell it`s gonna be a close decision NIzzy: *nods* Chimmy:I think I already know which team's losing, but I can't be certain. Shane: (CONF) I really hope I don't go first. I'll be happy if my story gets a moderate review, though. Cards: I already know which team is going to win!!!! It's the team name here!!! Shane: (CONF) I hope we can we please hurry this up. The suspense is killing me! Also, I want to know the results tonight so I can write tommorow. I'm traveling tommorow and I won't be able to go online much, let alone, type for the compitition. *looks around* Now that I think about it, what's the point of a confessional? Everyone's gonna see it anyway. Shane: Sorry if I'm being rude. I'm so nervous. AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs in circles* CK11: *runs up to Nalyd's office but rembers remark* Oh, yeah. *gets caught by booby trap* AAGH! A BOOBY TRAP! Harold (CONF): *somehow in confessional* He said Boobies! Producer: Wrong tape! Darn it! (XD) Tdafan:*waits for results* Tye: Hey! No waiting for results until I'm done with my story! (XD) Dark:Tye it's fair because you will get an extra day or something because tomorrow is the results. Tye: I have another couple of hours. I do my best writing after everyone in my house is asleep, anyways. I don't really know why. (XD) Anonymos: I don't think the Typing Bass need to nominate anyone, as I am dropping out of the contest. The only reason I joined was so that I could win and prove to myself that I am actually a top author. I realize now that I already am, and don't need the title to prove it. And besides, with me in the running, I don't think I would've given the new contestants a fair chance. So, to the other authors, I wish you good luck; you'll need it in this contest. Tye: *jaw drops* Anonymos: I figured I'd get a reaction or two like that... Tye: You don't need to quit! At least stay in a week or two! (XD) Anonymos: *Shrugs.* I think I made the right decision. Shane: No you didn't. I want ''to compete against you. Please don't leave. Tye: See? No one wants you to leave. Stay in the competition and have fun writing, please? Chimmy:*sighs* If that's what you want, Nonny...*mutters under breath* There goes my bet with my friend...(XD JK) Anonymos: (Sighs.) No, I think I should go. Nalyd: Guys, follow me. Dark: Well then looks like I have to step it up if i want to say and I didn't know (well then I will have to make it better). Tdafan:Nonny,don't leave!You deserve it more than me I'll tell you what NIzzy: Nonny don't leave! :'( Challenge One Okay, since this is a new season, your first challenge is to write a new season premier! We've done new Total Drama Island premiers, but this week you need to write a new Total Drama Action premier! It needs to include all fourteen of the original competitors in season two. You can do any movie genre, any prize, any elimination, as long as it makes sense. You will be judged on creativity, originality, spelling, grammar, and how in-character the characters act. (Since the season one finale, not after all of the stuff in season two, so DJ doesn't have an alliance with Chef, Gwen and Trent are still dating, Harold isn't truly epic yet, etc.) The stories are due Thursday. Sunshine will judge the Gophers, Chimmy will judge the Bass. Judging Nalyd: This week, I will judge the Gophers, and Chimmy will judge the Bass. Judging will be done like last season (Not the score out of ten system.) Sunshine, Chimmy, you don't have to have all the reviews done at once, you could post one or two at a time if you want. Chimmy's Reviews (Bass) *'Benthegame:This story was funny in parts. For instance, I absolutely LOVED when Leshawna slapped Heather. However, PLEASE don’t use script format from now on. There were some grammar mistakes as well. *'Ezekielguy:'This story was hilarious! The random Alaskan bald man made me LOL, though it did seem a bit of a side-trip to the actual story. Poor Duncan! Unfortunatly, that’s all I have to say about it. You didn’t complete your story. *'Jason:'This story was pretty cool! Izzy was crazy, Lindsay was dumb, and everyone else seemed to be in character. Katie coming back really surprised me! However, you had some grammar mistakes. You shouldn’t put more than one individual talking in the same paragraph, which you did many times. *'Kenzen:'This was awesome! I absolutely loved everything Lindsay said, and Duncan was as awesome as ever. However, you had a ton of grammer issues. The beginnings of sentences weren’t capitalized, people spoke more than once in a paragraph, and so on and so on. *'NIzzy:'This story was really nice! Izzy smashing her guitar on Heather’s head was too funny! However, I’m subtracting points for eliminating Duncan. XD. JK, BTW, but I did notice that you forgot some commas in places. *'Shane:'This is just an awesome story, though I thought you were calling Harold a nerd-ette for a while XD. You gave me a new nickname for Owen, made me laugh at Lindsay and Beth, and I practically died of laughter at the Ezekiel reference. It’s funny at the rendezvous part, because I always joke with my friends about how it’s spelled. The macaroni part connects to my life as well. However, you were missing some commas, and I think you had some spelling mistakes too, ironically. * '''Tdafan: This is an OK story, but….you still had a lot of grammar mistakes. The commas seemed to be everywhere, the beginnings of sentences weren’t capitalized, and all in all, the story seemed a bit short. *'Tdifan:' From what I can see, it was a funny and good story....just not complete. *'Tyedye:' First of all, let me make something clear: I’m pretty sure you amazed us all by finishing your story at 12:30 in the morning. Duncan’s line about cars made me LOL, and I loved the Survivor reference. I personally liked the new voting system better than the old one. You had some slight grammar and spelling mistake, but that is inevitable when rushing. Nalyd's Reviews (Gophers) *'Anonymos '- The story started off really great, all the characters being used very well! However, the silent movie, while a unique choice, hurt the story as it really didn't have much potential. The challenge didn't ruin the story, but I don't know how much it really helped you... The story got better near the end, but I think it ended kind of weakly. Overall, everyone stayed in character which is awesome, very original, great grammar, and spelling, and this story was a pleasure to read. *'Cards777' - The beginning was a lot like the real series, specifically Justin, Beth, and Trent. I liked Lindsay missing Tyler, though. I like the challenge idea. The snowball challenge was a great idea. I wish you'd made up Christmas carols instead of existing ones, but it's fine - This isn't Total Drama Carols. The story was original and creative, but their were problems with spelling and grammar. *'COKEMAN11' - I liked the recap, very funny! Everything before the theme song was great! A girl named Matt... Awesome! The rest of the chapter's content was great, but the ending seemed a little rushed. I think that if you added some content to it, this story would be one of the best this week. *'Darkdonpatch '- Script stories are not allowed in Total Drama Author, however since I forgot to put that in the challenge, I can't deduct for it... The grammar wasn't very good and neither was spelling. *'GM' - The plot to this was quite original and creative. I think everyone was in character. Not many notable grammar or spelling problems. *'KoopaKidJr. '- This story started out without the introduction, and I think you needed one. The rest of the story had the characters very in character. I knew you'd be good at standard format instead of script. Very creative and original. But the ending seemed rushed, as the elimination happened right at the end of the challenge. *'Turnertang' - The grammar error you usually have is ending a quote with a period. The story seemed too short and rushed to be finished. I hope you work on grammar and completeness of the story for next time. *'Weblykinly' - Script stories are not allowed in Total Drama Author, however since I forgot to put that in the challenge, I can't deduct for it... There were grammar problems throughout. *'YoshiPerson' - Don't worry about indenting, it isn't necessary. The challenge was very well written, and very creative and very original and I really like it! Well done! And the Winner is... Nalyd: Chimmy and Sunshine, who do you think should be the winning team? Chimmy:I think the Gophers! Nalyd: I agree, so the Gophers win! (I'd wait for Sunshine, but I don't think she's on...) The best of the worst is... Tyedye! Well done Tyedye, I'll let you and the Bass talk for a while and decide who to nominate. Tdafan:*is scared*Don`t nominate me Shane: I'm a tad scared too. Tye: Alrighty, Bass, let's do this quick, simple, and in a TDI manner. Vote for one person you think should be in the bottom two, and then the two people with the most votes will be my choice. My vote goes for Tdifan. Sorry, but you didn't finish your story. Shane: Sorry, but my vote goes to Zeke. You didn't complete your story dude. I'm very sorry. Jason: Zeke. Tdafan:*sighs*This is hard but Zeke(CONF)It was hard to vote for one of my closest friends Elimination Ceremony One The Bass: *walk into the main room of the library and line up in front of Nalyd* Nalyd: Okay... Tyedye, first nominee and why. (Nonny's quit is not official until the elimination ceremony) (CONF)Kenzen:I admit i was scared I thought I was a meh author but if i go first i will admit i will be sad but i will admit i thought i did good with my story this week Tye: Tdifan. She didn't complete her story. Nalyd: Second nominee and why, please. Tye: Zeke, he also had an unfinished story. Nalyd: Okay... Tdifan, Zeke, step forward... Now, Tdifan, why do you deserve to stay? Tdifan: I think I deserve to stay because even though I don't have much time to finish stories, I still love writing and this competition has improved my writing so much! Take a look at my first couple stories on the first season, and then look at my (fraction of a) story here. Which one's better? XD Seriously. You can see how much I've improved. Also, being the runner-up of the first season and making it to the final 5 in the second season, I might have a shot at getting far this season, too. I'd really like to make it farther than last season (XD That was a fail last season), but if I don't I'll accept it and move on. *takes a bow* Nalyd: Tdifan, I can't count previous seasons in determining things... Zeke, why do you deserve to stay? (Kenzen:So everyone else is safe) (Nalyd: Unless I think somebody else should have gone...) Zeke: Well, this may not change much...But I had the whole story written down on a pad of paper. I just never had enough time to get it all down. I had schoolwork, family events, blah blah blah. Nalyd: Thank you... *pull out cell phone* Nonny, get down to the main room, I need to talk to you immediately. Anonymos: (Bursts in.) Sorry, I'm late. Nalyd: Nonny... Do you want to stay and compete, or walk out the door there. *Points to door* Anonymos: I feel it would be best for me to go, but all of my competition urges me to go on competing, I have decided to... go. Sorry to all who wanted me to stay, but I feel that this is the right thing to do. Nalyd: Well, who am I to stop you? Good-bye, Nonny. You're a good author. Now you need to walk down the Book Check-Out of Shame, and ride the Public Bus of Losers. Anonymos: Bus? Oh, no, I don't take the bus. (Gets dragged onto the bus.) Evidently I do... Bye, all!! Nalyd: Tdifan, Zeke, you're safe... for now... Week Two Chat Nalyd: Challenge soon. NIzzy: Last time on-! Wait I'm not the host... (XD) Koops: Priceless NIzzy! Priceless!!! NIzzy: *backs away from Koops* Chimmy:I can't believe Nonny's gone, but oh well! Good luck to the rest of you! Weblykinly: After what happened yesterday, I really need to try harder and be as careful as I can. Koops: I can't believe we lost Nonny, and we won!!! NIzzy: *sigh* ... Jason: I'm nervous about the next challenge. NIzzy: Yeah... GM: NONNY IS GONE!!! NIzzy: ... Dark: Whats wrong Nizzy? YP: We won, and yet lost a player... Ironic, isn't it? Let's win, Gophers!!!!! Dark: I know YP now I think we are the Screaming Gaffers now Shane: May we please push the date back until Friday or Saturda? I won't be able to get my story up until then. I understand if you can't, though. CK11: Done. It's a continuation of a story Sprink describes as "very sweet." I'm thinking of putting the original up on the fanfic wiki as a one-shot. ... *goes to do so* Tdafan:*sighs*I can't believe Nonny quit,he probably would've won this time CK11: Yeah, and I'd get 2nd, 3rd, or 4th. Wait, no, save fourth for Turnertang. He's gotten it every time he's competed. So I'd get 2nd, 3rd, or possibly 5th if Nonny didn't quit. But I'm not suggesting I'll win...or am I? (XD) Tdafan:I know I won't win,but as long as I get to the merge,I'll be fine Cards: I don't know what I'll place this season, as long as I get my stories finished, I might do better than last season. Speaking of finishing my story, *starts story* Kenzen:Can we add a character to it if so like make me Izzy's Husband in the story CK11: Husband? O.O Anyway, who likes my story? Tdafan:Haven't read it,Check out mine please CK11: It's funny. Tdafan:Mine?Anyway,yours was good.I liked it.LOL his secret gaming clan CK11: Yeah, yours is funny. I almost forgot to put that in but then I remembered his TDI Interactive Bio... Kenzen:My story is five years later CK11: Ah... Kenzen: And my story is a drama Shane: I'm finally done with mine! And I was on time! Cards: Finished! I'm bored! What do we do now? Blah, blah, blah. Pudding! Blah, blah blah. Library. *goes insane* I forgot, Bye Nonny, you were a great author! Challenge Two This week you need to write about a TDI character's holiday break! They can celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, New Year's, or Boxing Day! The stories will be judged on grammar, spelling, and creativity! We ask that you do not do a parody of a holiday story. Script stories are strictly prohibited. Stories are due Thursday! Judging Sunshine's Reviews (Bass) Chimmy's Reviews (Gophers) Nalyd's Announcement Nalyd: Due to lack of reviews, the winners were decided on which team had the most stories missing. The Gophers have 2 missing stories, while the Bass have 3. The Bass lose. You guys can talk in this section to decide which two will be nominated. I suggest you all submit two votes, and whichever two people get the most votes go up. (Just a thought XD) Tdafan:Zekey and Ben,sorry guys :/ Kenzen:I vote Zekey and Ben Sorry guys (Tdifan is a great author ind i am giving her a chance) Jason: Zeke and Ben. (Sunshine: I was just about to finish my reviews. XD Sorry, guys...) (Chimmy:Ditto with Sunshine XD) (Kenzen:Put them up still PLEASE) (Weblykinly:Me too, I want to know what to be improving on) (Dark:still put them up because most people want to see their results) Tye: Aww... no Best of the Worst? (XD) Anyways... Ben and...umm... Zeke. Although I dislike following a crowd, it is in my best decision to vote with everyone else. That, and if I vote someone else it won't count because there are already enough votes against Ben and Zeke. (XD) (Nalyd: Sunshine, Chimmy, next time post the story reviews one at a time instead of all at once, k?) Elimination Ceremony Two Typing Bass: *arrive* Nalyd: Um... *randomly picks somebody* Kenzen, who did your team pick and why? (Both nominees) Kenzen:*stands up on stage sweating *Umm..*Spotlight flashes on him* Um The Team picked Zeke and Ben we felt that Tdifan deserved a chance and the Zeke and Ben were the best choices That is all*meets team*Good luck you two Nalyd: So... you picked them because they're the best choices... not much of a reason but okay. *Zeke and Ben step forward* Zeke, why do you deserve to stay? Kenzen:No i couldn't think okay geez Zeke: I have NO reason. You should just get on with it and boot me out. I just wasn't cut out to do this because of school and stuff. Nalyd: Zeke, I agree, and it's your time to go. Remember, whenever I've read your stories where you put lots of effort, I've been amazed and impressed. Now you need to walk down the Book Check-Out of Shame, and ride the Public Bus of Losers. Week Three Chat Nalyd: *goes into office* Dark: Pressure is now getting to everyone! Chimmy:*sneaks into Nalyd's office, pops up behind him* Hey, Nalyd! I've got the challenge idea! Dark: *Is sitting on the bench right by Nayld's office* Sunshine: *starts singing* Everybody sing, like it's the last time you will ever sing... tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now... ''(That was "Born For This" by Paramore. Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. XD) GM: *walks away and gets a pop-tart* MMMM.....strawberry....(XD) Dark: Hey Sunshine do you know where the cokes are? Nalyd: Fine, Chimmy, go post the challenge... Remember to include paragraph form, spelling, grammar, due Thursday... Dark: Nayld can I get off this bench now? Sunshine: Well, Dark... go straight for 3.5 miles, turn left, go three feet, jump off the waterfall, avoid the raphids, journey through the desert, fight off the giant epic man-eating kangaroo, and in its lair you'll find a fridge, which should have cokes in it unless I forgot to go shopping again. *long pause* Or you could just look in the fridge that's right behind you. (XD) Dark: Can you get it because Nayld told me to stay on this bench and no Diet Tye: Can you guys review the stories from last week, even though it doesn't matter anymore? Everyone wants you to. Dark: Hey Tye can you get me a soda? Tye: *tosses Dark a Coke* Dark: Hey it's Smirnoff! CK11: *comes in with Cherry Coke* mmmm... Tye: For the challenge, can we write about when they were in kindergarten? I've been thinking of a funny story involving Geoff, Trent, Duncan, and the principal's office for a while now. Chimmy:Sure, as long as it meets the requirments. Shane: If it's alright, may I do the kindergarden thingy too? Chimmy:As long as it's not a copy of Tye's. Shane: From what I just read, I highly doubt that. CK11: My story's the only one up. What do you mean? (Why should it be in paragraph form?) (Chimmy:Cause Nalyd told me to. XD) Weblykinly: Hey, Chimmy, Sunshine or Nalyd what did you like and dislike about my story, last time! I've been wondering lately. CK11: Same. (Did I do paragraph form right?) (Chimmy:I don't think I'm allowed to comment...) Turnertang: I think my story should be up today or tomorrow! Shane: Mine should be up tonight. Kenzen:Hey guys sorry team but i cant get my story up this week i hope i will be safe I will put my story up next week though Shane: It's alright. I understand. Kenzen:Thanks well it is Christmas week and i have H1N1 and so on...(Gifts, stress, headaches) Turnertang: My story is up!! Kenzen:Wish me luck guys i will need it Challenge Three For this week's challenge, you have to write about one or more TDI characters as babies/toddlers! It must be written in paragraph form, have proper spelling and grammar, and at least on TDI baby. The story must be about a typical day (Or not so typical!) in the young character's life. This story is due on Thursday, December 24. Merry Crossmas, everyone! (XD) '''Judging' Nalyd: Chimmy gets Bass, Sunshine gets Gophers. Chimmy's Reviews Benthegame: No story, no review. Jason: No story, except a title. Kenzen: Again, only a title. NIzzy:'It sounds like it would have been epic…if you had only finished. '''Shane:'IMO, this was the best story this week. Everyone was is character, and I had several LOL moments. …why did I feel attracted to Trent after this story? XD, but that's beside the point. Awesome job! 'Tdafan:'It was funny…from what I could see. You didn’t complete your story. '''Tdifan1234: No story, no review. Tye: Epic XD. Everyone was in character, and the boys seemed to be having a great time! However…the story seemed to end rather abruptly. I would have LOVED to see more! Sunshine's Reviews Sunshine: First of all, I would like to give HUGE APOLOGIES both for my lateness this week and my lack of reviews the past two weeks. I'll do my best to be better with reviews from now on! Cards777- 'No story, no review. '''COKEMAN11- '''This explains so much. XD Courtney is hilarious in this story, and I love how much you made her act like a real-life little kid, especially in the first paragraph where she's asking all those questions. I didn't notice any spelling or grammar issues either. However, please try to split things into different paragraphs; don't have several people speaking in one paragraph. Other than that, great job!!! '''Darkdonpatch- '''This was a pretty funny story (LOL at Dun-bear XD). Unfortunately, it's overflowing with grammar issues, usage issues, and so forth. To name a few: there were missing commas, quotation marks, periods, and other forms of punctuation in several places. The word "there" was used where it should have been "they're". Finally, things like "-His parents were speechless-" should have simply been "His parents were speechless.", rather than a heading. Keep things like this in mind in the future! '''GM- '''This was pretty cool, if a bit weird... and they didn't really seem like little kids. I like the idea of a little kid detective team/secret agent thingy, but it would have been nice (and funny XD) if you'd made it more obvious that they were little kids somehow, like maybe having their "secret base" be a playhouse made from a cardboard box or something. Also, like CK11, don't have multiple people speaking in a single paragraph. Finally, I think "coldasack" should be written "cul-de-sac". Overall, a pretty good story, except for the aforementioned issues. '''KoopaKidJr.- '''This was actually pretty cute. LOL at the fudgesicle. XD Though short, it was pretty much a complete story, and I noticed no spelling or grammar issues. However, I don't see how Owen could "run away", as you wrote, if he was learning how to walk in the story. XD Nice job overall! '''Turnertang- '''L. O. L. That was pure hilarious insanity. XD I feel so bad for that poor Mary. However, some of the events seemed a little too random, coming out of nowhere. I wish you'd either shown when all the events happened or had transistions. Also, I notice your writing seems to always use the format, "'Blah Blah,' person said/other word meaning said as actions." If you were to use different sentence structures in your writing and mix it up a bit, it would be a lot more interesting and a lot more exciting. Keep that in mind, okay? '''Weblykinly- '''What you had up of this was pretty cute. Lindsay was very in character! XD However, you had some punctuation issues. First of all, when putting commas at the end of someone speaking, the comma should be ''inside the quotation marks. Secondly, make sure that you end someone speaking with some form of punctuation, in particular a comma, question mark, or exclaimation point. I assume the mispelling of Martha as "Marfa" towards the end was intentional. XD I hope you're here next week and finish your story, as I think you can be a really great author with a little improvement. 'YoshiPerson-' No story, no review. And the winner is... Nalyd: It goes without saying that the Bass lose AGAIN and Shane is the best of the worst! Shane, take a moment here to discuss with your team who you will nominate. Tye: I say you shouldn't pick Kenzen, Jason, NIzzy, or Tdafan. They've had stories all the time except this once. Ben has missed one story, and Tdifan has missed all of them. I say you pick them. Shane: It's a bit of an honor to be BOW, I guess. About sending someone, I agree with you. I know who I'm sending, please know that this is not easy for me to type. I send, Ben and Tdifan. Dark: *setting up a prank for Nayld* ahahahahaah this is going to be so good.....*sees a note in Nayld's office and looks at it.....oh my gawd that is so corny *puts note in pocket* Chimmy:*bursts into Nalyd's office* Hey, Renn-....wait, you aren't Nalyd! Shane: Should I go get Nalyd? He's in the IRC. Dark:...................*looks at chimmy in a state of shock and look pale* uhhhhhh *runs out with out her seeing his face*. Chimmy:...who was that?! *gasps* It might have been....A MURDERER!!! *starts looking for Nalyd's body XD* Dark: Oh ****, oh man this suck I almost got eliminated man why me and my naiveness! Chimmy:*continues looking for body, ends up finding a secret picture XD* Shane: Um, guys? Should I get Nalyd? Chimmy:Ewww! *chucks picture out window XD* Dark: *walks around but sees that his ID is gone* Oh no If my ID is there then Chimmy might eliminate me! Chimmy:*trips into glue just before seeing Dark's ID XD* Dark: aw man *sees Chimmy stuck in glue and helps and grabs his ID and leaves* close one! Chimmy:NUUUU!!! THE MURDERER NEARLY GOT MEH! (XD fail) Dark: Oh and Chimmy there is no bloody Murder Nayld just at his Mcdonalds Chimmy:*gasps* YOU'RE THE MURDERER?! (XD more fail) Dark: *has hoodie on so Chimmy doesn't know me and my voice is lighter* No I am not the murderer the was none and now you see I am now L....(Death Note refence) Chimmy:*is confused, tilts head* So WHO IS the murderer? (XD) Dark: There is none there hasn't been any you can go to your dorm now and relax Chimmy:Wait, I have a dorm!? I've been sleeping on the floor for the pasr 2 weeks! (XD) Dark: Thats why I haven't had a roommate! Elimination Ceremony Three Nalyd: Shane, nominees and why, please. Shane: The first one is: Ben. The reason: He missed a story this time and last time. The second one is: Tdifan. The reason: She missed every single story the whole time. Tdifan, I'm so sorry. This isn't easy for me to type. Nalyd: Okay, Ben and Tdifan, each of you, tell me why you deserve to stay. Tdifan: Just eliminate me. I don't even have time to do this. With studying for midterms and other big tests, I can't be writing a new story every week. and besides, with my schedule, you can see that I can't even type a paragraph! Good luck remaining contestants and may the best author win. I'm really sad to leave this way since I know that there were people that wanted to enter but missed sign ups (like I always do for nalyd's camps XD). Bye, guys. Kenzen:Noooo *grabs her leg as she walks to bus*NOOOO (XD) Nalyd: I completely agree with you, Tdifan. Now you need to walk down the Book Check-Out of Shame, and ride the Public Bus of Losers. Week Four Chat Nalyd: Alright, who went in my office? GM: I don't know. *walks away* Chimmy:I don't know, Nalyd! I heard someone in there, so I went to check, but then they left before I could see them! And while searching for evidence, I found their ID but I tripped in glue before I could see it! Shane: The person was........ YOU! *points to Dark* Nalyd: Well, well, well, "Listen up, everyone! Stay out of my office, or you're ELIMINATED." Back in week one chat. Sunshine: Um... does that include me? 'Cause I've been using your filing cabinet as my own apartment for the past four weeks... (XD) Chimmy:And does that include me, too? Cause I've been in there several times... Nalyd: I'm referring to the contestants, I.E. Dark. However, I will allow it to pass THIS TIME. Consider this a Kwanzaa miracle. Chimmy:OK! Sunshine: IT'S A FESTIVUS MIRACLE!!!!! (XD) Chimmy:*dances* Dark: Why does everyone blame me *pouts* because I didn't do it as I recalled it I knocked myself outside *flash back: *on skateboard but then skateboard flips and Dark knocks himself out* Koops: Nobody trusts anybody here Dark. Dark:................so? Kenzen:*hugs sunshine*You remind me of a potato(XD) Shane: *sighs and is depressed* Chimmy:What's wrong, Shane? Shane: It's silly, really, but I had to nominate one of my best friends on the wiki. I know she dropped out, sorta. but it dosn't change anything. I just hope my team wins for once so we don't have to send anybody. Chimmy:I feel your pain...nearly every week of TDA3 one of my friends was up for elimination. Shane: Thanks, Chimmy. *hugs Chimmy* You wanna hear something funny? When I was working on my story for last weeks challenge, I accidently erased it. I clicked out and I started over. Then I found out that you should always save before you copy and paste things. Jason: I'm so quiet. Its wierd around here. Nalyd: Dark we know it was here, don't let it happen again. :/ *Walks into office* Chimmy:Wow.... GM: Ohh...... IT'S A FUN TIME TO LAUGH AND PLAY!!! No wait finish a poem. (XD) Dark: Oh yeah Nayld I left a little surpise in there *in's the cake prank XD* Shane: I think I'm done. I'll probably still edit it from time to time. Kenzen:So much typing Cards: It's not my best Haiku, but the other one I had didn't fit into the regulations for Haiku. Shane: Um.... Cards......... I already did one of Katie and Sadie. CK11: It really doesn't matter, there are a lot of K&S poems here. Shane: That, wasn't my best week. Challenge Four Nalyd: This week you will be writing poetry based on Total Drama! You can do a haiku, a limerick, or a sonnet. Do the poems right, or don't submit one at all. They will be judged on creativity, originality, spelling, and if you did the poem type correctly. (JUDGES - If somebody didn't do a type of poem right, don't tell them until its time to judge) Judging Nalyd: Chimmy will get gophers, and Sunshine will get Bass. Nalyd: I'm counting which poems count and which don't. Cards777 - Well done. '''COUNTS COKEMAN11 - Bad news, "They could still be in love" is six syllables.' DOESN'T COUNT' Darkdonpatch - Not a haiku. DOESN'T COUNT GM - Its a limerick. COUNTS KKJ - Haiku. COUNTS Turnertang - "The show started to end." is six syllables.' DOESN'T COUNT ' Weblykinly - Not any of the poems. DOESN'T COUNT YoshiPerson - Not any of the poems. DOESN'T COUNT The Writing Gophers have 3 poems that count. Benthegame - No poem. DOESN'T COUNT Jason - Not a sonnet. DOESN'T COUNT Kenzen - "The twenty-two arrived." Six syllables. DOESN'T COUNT NIzzy - No poem. DOESN'T COUNT Shane - "While one is kind of fat" Six syllables DOESN'T COUNT Tdafan123 - Incorrectly done limerick. DOESN'T COUNT Tyedye - Perfect. COUNTS Nalyd: Sunshine, Chimmy, I hope this helps you decide the winning team and Best of the worst. Chimmy:I think it's pretty obvious that that the Writing Gophers win, and the BOW is Tye. Nalyd: I agree completely. Elimination Ceremony Four Nalyd: Tye, nominees (both) and why please. Tye: Ben and NIzzy. Neither of them had poems this week. Nalyd: Ben, NIzzy, why should you stay? Nalyd: Okay, I've waited long enough. Ben, time to go. Week Five Chat Nalyd: Fourteen are left... Chimmy:Who's turn is it to think of the challenge? Dark: I think Sunshine or something *has wine in hand* CK11: *is writing TDK deleted scene called "R.I.M.D."* Dark: is there any soda? YP: Whatever the challenge is, I hope we win! Tye: Less than 700 words?!?!? Are you insane?!?!?!? Shane: WHAT!?! Well, if I don't submit one, it'll be my first. *thinks for a moment* I can do this! Time to get creative. CK11: *thinking out loud* How will I qualify for national chess? Hmm...sounds good. Then insert the RIMD, Rats in my Dress... (XD) Shane: DONE! I can also tell you how many words are in it if you include the characters and title, 646 words. CK11: DONE! Kenzen:I am working on mine now it is ok if i modernize it right CK11: Mine is modernized. Shane: Mine too. Challenge Five This week, you must write a parody of a fairytale! You must say which fairytale you are using. You do not need to say which TDI character is replacing which fairytale character, but if it isn't clear points will be deducted. The catch; you can only use up to seven-hundred words! It will be judged on if it fit the original without being a copy, spelling, and grammar. If it is over 700 words, don't even submit it. Judging Nalyd: Sunshine gets Bass, Chimmy gets Gophers. Saturday at 12:00 eastern the elimination ceremony starts... Chimmy's Reviews Cards: No story, no review. Cokeman: Um…how am I supposed to say this….this was an epic story! You captured the characters perfectly, added several twists to the story, and best of all, I didn’t see any spelling or grammar mistakes! Exceptional job! Dark: Well, it was definetly under 700 words….however, you had lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. You didn’t have any new twists added to the story, so….yeah. Greenmagic: Well…first of all, I’m sorry that memory thing happened again. The Chris and Chef thing was…interesting, and the story seemed like it would have been very good if you had finished it. On the bright side, I didn’t see any spelling mistakes, though I did notice one or two grammar mistakes. KoopaKid: Well…THAT was interesting…I loved Lindsay’s comments, especially the last one. I’m not sure if breaking the fourth wall takes points off, though. I didn’t notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, and it was under 700 words, so great job! Turnertang: There’s really nothing to say…except that this was really good! It was under 700 words, and I didn’t notice spelling or grammar mistakes! However, it seemed to stick to the basic plot of the story. I would have loved it if you had added a twist. Weblykinly: This was pretty good! I loved the fact the Owen was the giant. However, I noticed some grammar mistakes. And again, I’m not sure if breaking the fourth wall allows me to deduct points. YoshiPerson: No story, no review. Results Nalyd: I read over the stories, and the Gophers win AGAIN. The Gophers, kicking butt and taking names. I can't pick a best person from the Bass, so I want you all to discuss it here for a while. Shane: Darn it! I thought we could actually win it this time. Kenzen:It might be to late but NIzzy and Tyedye neither of them had ther story finished Shane: Sorry dude. It is to late. Tye and Tdafan are being nominated. Sorry guys. Elimination Ceremony Five Nalyd: Hm... *randomly picks* Shane, who do you think should be nominated and why? Shane: I really don't wanna do this, but I have no choice. (Soul Calibur reference FTW) Anyway, first one, is Tdafan. The reason: He hasn't done the best in this compitition. Number Two: Tye. I'm so sorry dude. I didn't have a good reason for the others. The reason: He missed the story this week. I'm so sorry to both of you. Nalyd: Good picks. Tdafan, Tye, each of you tell me why you should stay. Tdafan: I deserve to stay because,FYI Shane! I worked hard!Plus,atleast I had SOMETHING for each week!Now,I hate to bring up that stuff,especially since Tye is a great friend of mine,but it's true.I'm ok with getting this place,I guess,but please let me get farther (Sunshine: I AM SO, SO SORRY!!!! I have been really, really busy this week and haven't had a chance to get online. HUGE, HUGE, HUGE apologies for not being able to do reviews. Hopefully, I will be able to do reviews next week... again, very, very sorry... :( ) (Chimmy:It's OK, Sunshine...if it makes you feel better, I finished my reviews at 11:58 AM XD) Tye: I have absolutely no excuse for why I shouldn't be here, because I know that I forgot my story. I'm not going to brag about how I've been BOW twice, or how amazing my writing skills are, because, honestly, they aren't that amazing. I understand completely if you decide to keep Tdafan over me, and I'll try my best to come back at the merge. Everyone here is a great author, or could become great. I know everyone slips up sometimes, like now. I do not wish to be eliminated this early, but if you decide to keep Tdafan and eliminate me, I deserved it for not doing my story. I would, however, like you to consider keeping me in, because I personally think I have great potential as an admin and an author, and I would love to keep competing. I hope I didn't bore you, and I shall be preparing for my, almost immenent, elimination. Nalyd: The person leaving Total Drama Author 4 is... Tdafan. Now you need to walk down the Book Check-Out of Shame, and ride the Public Bus of Losers. Week Six Chat Nalyd: *works on the hall of authors* Turnertang: *Watches TV* This is a funny show! Chimmy:I keep forgetting whose turn it is to come up with the challenge....if it's mine, though, I have something planned! ^^ NIzzy: Yay! Challenge! ^^ Nalyd: Your turn, Chimmy. CK11: Tdafan eliminated fourth instead of second. *looks back to his three times in the bottom two last season with TBTDIF* Tdafan "saved" me that time. Then boom! Elimination. Then right when I came back, Boom! Elimination. But it's a new season! *dances* Shane: I feel bad. I know I was picked randomly but still. Oh, and when's the merge? Dark: I am surprise I got this far. Jason: I can wait until next challenge... Webly: I would like to see who would be voted out if my team finally lost! Kenzen:I hear that*cradles sprained wrist* Tye: Sooo... I'm guessing that there's no challenge this week? Jason: I think so. Its already Wensday... Shane: I hope I can do the challenge this week. I currently sick and sad. I'll do my best, though, to get a story up. Kenzen:Maybe Nalyd and Chimmy and sunshine will pounce with a random challenge tomorrow Nalyd: Guys, I am so sorry for the lack of challenge. No challenge this week, no elimination, you can have a week off. Dark: YAH! FREE WEEK! NIzzy: YEAH! Kenzen:Yes Tye: Hey! I just realised (British spelling ftw, XD) something! We didn't lose this week! *dances* (XD) Kenzen:But we didn't win either Tye: So? Neither did they! *dances more* (XD) NIzzy: *Caramelldanses* (FAIL XD) YP: Hello peeps!! Nalyd: Chimmy, please post a challenge. Kenzen:You should do making a character page next challenge that looked fun last season Chimmy:Oh, it was! I had so many ideas rushing through my head....I REALLY wanted to do the male one, but everyone else was doing him....so I did female, and it was great! *realizes she's ranting XD* Kenzen: I still want to do this i am going to finish TDF chapter then work on this(I get TDF chapter done first so i can proof read before putting up) Shane: How long has the challenge been up? Anyway, this could not be at a worser time. If I don't get a story up, I'm sorry. Shane: Never mind, it's up. Jason: Bass, I don't think I could write a story this week. I'm sorry. Challenge Six Chimmy:This weeks challenge, you will be writing about one or more TDI character on a road trip with their family and friends! It will be judged on spelling, grammar, creativity, the usual stuff. It is due on Friday. Cards777's Story Cokeman's Story Geoff and Bridgette's Road Trip O' LOVE Geoff was lying in bed. "I'm so bored these days...I wish Bridgette was around." Geoff grieved. He then perked up when he looked at the calendar. "What? It says...'Bridgette picks me up for a road trip to the United States'. That's strange." His doorbell rang. Geoff quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. "Hey, Geoff." Bridgette was at the door. "Ready for the road trip?" "Totally, babe. Life's a party." Geoff started to make out with his girlfriend. "Break it up, blondies. We've got 7 days of hell to get behind us." a voice shouted. "Who's the party pooper?" Geoff asked. "Oh, that's my little brother, Evan." Bridgette explained. "You got my name wrong!" Evan shouted. "Oh, yeah. He apparently watched too much Total Drama and now demands that he be called 'E-Scope, commander of Bridgette and the Hamilton family'." Bridgette explained again. "And I know what happened on TDA. You made out too much. I'll try to make sure that it doesn't worsen the hell week." Evan explained. "Evan!" Bridgette was about to reprimand him, but was interrupted. "E-Scope, commander of-" Evan was cut off. "Whatever - thing is, you're ruining my spring break. I don't get breaks often at Toronto High." Bridgette scolded Evan. "Fine," Evan said. Bridgette smiled, but then frowned. "but you owe me thirty dollars." "Bridgette, Evan, come on!" Bridgette's mom shouted. "We'll be caught in traffic if we keep dawdling!" "Coming, mom!" Bridgette shouted. She grabbed Geoff's hand and the collar of Evan's shirt. She went to the car and opened the door. She (literally) threw Evan in the car and got into the "way back" seats to make out, all the way to Buffalo, New York. That is, almost all the way, They had numerous stops to make, including fast food and bathroom breaks. "Mom, I'm thirsty and the dumb blondes won't give me any of their Coca-Cola!" Evan complained. "Well, honey, you should have thought ahead." Bridgette's mom responded. "I did! I brought my DSi, my PSP, everything!" Evan retorted. "But not any necessities." Bridgette's mom said and looked back on the road. "I hate my life." Evan grumbled. Two hours later... "We're coming up at a McLean's. Want anything?" Bridgette's mom asked. "A six-piece chicken tender kid's meal." Evan said while staring into his DSi. "A bacon cheeseburger." Geoff said. He then proceeded to make out with Bridgette. "Nothing for me, mom." Bridgette said. She stopped for a moment. "Geoff, don't you think it's a little...unhealthy to make out all the time?" "Maybe." Geoff looked down. "...Whatever, it's a maybe!" Bridgette smiled and grabbed Geoff to proceed with the kissing. And this is how it was all the way to Buffalo, New York. Five Hours Later... "We're at the US!" Geoff looked out the window. "Awesome! Now we can meet up with DJ!" Bridgette exclaimed. "He lives here?" Geoff asked. "Yeah, he sent the invitation to ALL of his friends. Did you see that list of people that e-mail was sent to?" Bridgette stopped for a moment. "That means that I'm not his friend." Geoff looked down. "Well, the aftermath really changed everything..." Bridgette agreed. Tears started to well up in Geoff's eyes. "Oh, it's okay, baby." The making out continued. The entire week. Plus some meeting up with DJ. Some sightseeing. And everything in between. The End (I know, it was short and crappy. I'm just bad at this type of story.) Dark's Story Some random road story that's short as heck On a blimp far away from Texas. "WOHOOOOOOOO! I LOVE SPENDING MONEY ON A BLIMP." said Owen "Then eat some pie Owe" said Izzy. "Ugh!", said an angry voice then Duncan comes out in his boxers."I got kicked out of my room!" "Did Courtney break up with you, again?" said Izzy sounding sad. "YES! you don't have to put 2+2 to figure that out!" said an annoyed Duncan. Then they spent an hour talking about their lives.It turns out Izzy was only 9 when she blew up the RCMP's base. Owen had eaten more then 8,127,231 food a week! Duncan just said that he burned down a police station......go figure. "Well then thanks for this talk I should be going to sleep."Duncan said. "We are almost at the destination! this is a good blimp trip!" said Owen. They arrive at the Grand Canyon. "WHO HOO!" then Izzy blew it up and got arrested,and so did Duncan because he is wanted there too. (THE END, this was rushed yet I hope you kinda like it) Greenmagic's Story Harold and the Trip to Springfield KoopaKidJr.'s Story DJ's Road Trip to the Bunny Farm "Poopydoo, get in the car. We're leaving!" DJ's mom told his son. "Coming mama; I can't wait to see the bunnies like we do every year." DJ said. DJ rushed downstairs and hopped into the car, and his family drove off to the bunny farm. "So when will we see the bunnies?" DJ anxiously asked his parents. "Soon Devon Joseph; the bunny farm is 2 miles away from us." DJ's father replied. "But I wanna see the bunnies!!!" DJ shouted. "DJ, you act like this every time we go to the bunny farm!" DJ's mom shouted to DJ. "Sorry mamma, I'm just so excited." DJ told his mom. "You're 16 years old, not 6. So start acting like it." DJ's father ordered. "Yes sir." DJ said with a guilty look on his face. 1 hour later... "Are we there yet?" DJ asked his parents. "DJ, I swear to God, I'll ground you if you do that 'Are we there yet?' joke!!!", DJ's father angrily yelled. "Just trying to have some fun." DJ said. "Just apologize, so we can leave this conflict behind." DJ's mom said to her husband. "Fine, I'm sorry." DJ's father said to his son annoyed. "Apology accepted; so when will we be there?" DJ asked his parents. "We're almost there!" DJ's mom told his son. "YES!!!" DJ shouted excitingly, as he bounced up and down in his seat. 2 hours later... "We're here!!!" DJ shouted, as they reached the bunny farm. "Well we'll be at our cabin, you enjoy yourself Poopydoo." DJ's mom told his son. "Okay mama." DJ replied. DJ's parents went into their cabin, and DJ got to play with the bunnies after a long, long car ride. THE END Turnertang's Story Cody's Pokemon Battle in Bermuda “Bermuda here I come!” Cody yelled as he ran into got off the plane. “I’m so excited!” yelled Cody’s best friend Dexter, “We’re going to find some aliens!” “Oh yeah!” Cody yelled as they did their secret handshake. “You boys do that.” Cody’s Mom said, “We’re going to do some site seeing.” “Your loss.” Cody said as they got into the taxi. At the beach… “Here’s are boat.” Cody said as he showed Dexter an old rowboat with holes and cracks in it. “I think we need to do some modifications.” Dexter commented said as he pulled out a blowtorch, saw, and stapler. “Awesome! I’ll go make some mayonnaise sandwiches.” Cody said as he went back to the rented house. “Almost done!” Dexter yelled from the boat. “Cool.” Cody said as he brought the sandwiches back, “Well, hello ladies.” “Uhhh… hi.” said one of the girls, “Is that your boat?” “Yes, yes it is.” Cody replied, “Want to come for a ride?” “In that thing? No way.” The other girl replied as they walked away. “Why not?” Cody whined as he turned around and saw that the boat had an Albert Einstein head and was painted like a lab coat. “What do you think?” Dexter asked as he ate a sandwich. “How are we supposed to get the ladies with this thing?” Cody asked as they got in the boat and started rowing. “Are we in the triangle yet?” Cody asked as Dexter wrote some stuff in his journal. “By my calculation we are in the center of the triangle.” Dexter answered as the sky became foggy. “I don’t like the looks of this.” Cody mumbled as he heard a splash, “What was that?” “It’s a… it’s a… it’s a!” Dexter stammered as a giant beast came toward them, “A Kyogre!” “No way! That’s so cool!” Cody yelled in happiness as he took pictures of the Kyogre. “It’s coming at us!” Dexter yelled as he cowered in fear. “I don’t know!” Cody cried as two red and white balls fell from the sky. “This is so cool! We have our own Pokemon!” Dexter yelled as they both threw their Pokeballs and a Pikachu and a Charmander appeared. “Use thunderbolt!” Cody yelled as Pikachu used thunderblt and everything blew up and they landed on the beach, “Hey ladies, do you want to see my Pikachu?” “Nerd.” One of the girls replied as they all walked away. “What a trip.” Dexter said as he stood up, “Want to go play some Bakugon?” “Your on!” Cody replied as they both took out their Bakugon. Weblykinly's Story Izzy's Road Trip (unrated! (not actually XD)) "Izzy, I have a surprise for you!" Izzy's Father called to her. "What?!" Izzy screamed excitedly. "You get to drive us to our first camping trip." Her dad told her. "Oh...." Izzy's sound of excitement stopped as fast as a bicycle would reach the 0.00000001 mark of a mile. "You and your mother are so proud of you that you have your driver's license. Now, bust your butt and let's get ready for your first ride being a licensed driver!" Her dad yelled excitedly while she knew this wasn't a good idea. Izzy stepped in the car forcing a smile on her face. Her mother and father got in the car even slower so it was harder to keep the same weird expression on her face. She started the car and went 50 miles per hour down the driveway. "Izzy, what are you doing?" Her dad yelled. "Driving." Izzy said as she tried to look away. She turned on the radio to hear the car blasting. She turned to finally get on the road to get to the campsite. Then all of a sudden she rammed into a squirrel. During all of that a mouse jumped into the car door which wasn't closed all the way. "A mouse! I've always wanted a pet mouse!" Izzy screamed with excitement. "Izzy what are you doing? You just ran over a squirrel." Izzy's mother yelled with anger. "I was seeing if you notice." Izzy said like there was nothing wrong. She then turned on the main road that would take her to the campsite. She was going 150 miles per hour and swerving through cars. "DRIVING IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YEA!!" Izzy yelled at the top of her lungs. "Izzy what in the sam h*ll are you doing? You keep on swerving around cars about to hit them." Her father yelled. Right then a police officer started chasing them down the road. "IZZY THE POLICE IS COMING! STOP THE CAR IMMEADIATELY!" Her father screamed. "Oh, hi Police!" Izzy said with laughter. She then hit a tree and her new mouse jumped out of the car. "We're here! Wait where's mousey?" She says as a tree falls down on the van. The police officer came up to the van and then said "Your under arrest! I'm taking your driver's license away from you forever!" The police officer said angrily. "That's what I was trying to tell you mom and dad!" Izzy said impatiently. "What do you mean by that? That last sentence didn't make any sense!" Her mother questioned her. "Here's the story. So, when I was done with the driving test the teacher said I was the worst student he'd ever seen! Then I slapped him with a fish untill he would give me my drivers license." Izzy explained. "Oh......." Her father's voice got fainter and fainter by the second. Izzy then opened the door and ran out to make a run for. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! NEVER! NEVER! EVEN IF YOU CALL THE RCMP! WHICH IS A BAD IDEA! UNLESS YOU WANT ME ARRESTED!" Izzy screamed as she ran away. "That's one crazy kid you have Mr., real crazy!" The police officer said. "Well she's mine! So, BYE BYE SUCKER!" The dad said as he and the mother also made a run for. THE END! Yoshiperson's Story Duncan and Disney ''' If you ever get annoyed with your parents about taking you someplace too young for you for vacation, be happ you're not Duncan. In between TDI and TDA, he went on vacation to disney world. When they arrived to disney world, Duncan began complaining too his parents. "Mom, Dad, don't you guys think I'm a little old for this kind of thing?" He said, getting out of the car. "It's for your own good, sweetie." Said his mom. Obviously she was going to make him listen to all of the songs that Disney had to offer. Duncan merely rolled his eyes. "It's punishment for your 'Happy Nude Year' prank you pulled last year." Said his Dad. A little girl walked by and came up to Duncan. She had a Cinderella dress on and sparkles on her face. "Are you exited? Mickey Mouse is here! And I get to meet him! Do you want to, too?" "Listen, Princess Blabsalot." Said Duncan, "Mickey Mouse isn't real. It's just a nerd in a dumb costume." "DUNCAN!!!" Shouted his mom. The girl's lower lip twitched. Then she started crying. The girl's parents gave Duncan a look and led thier devastated daughter away from him. Duncan chuckled. "I will not stand for that kind of attitude." Said Duncan's Mother, "If you don't perk up we will come here again next year." They entered the park, right in time for a walkabout to come up to Duncan. Donald began to wave at Duncan and moved towards him to hug him. Duncan's eyes widened, and he punched the walkabout in the groin. He moved away, grunting with little kids running after him trying to get Donald's atuograph. Duncan got the stare from his parents. The Magic Kingdom was going to have it's worst buisnessday ever. His parents didn't even let him on the thrill rides of the park. They made him ride "Small World", "Snow White", and "Peter Pan" and the other corny rides of the park. The worst part was Winnie the Pooh. (More comin' soon!) Jason's Story '''Heather and Lindsay's Camp Trip (Comming soon..!) Kenzen's Story Road Trip “DUNCAN!” Courtney screamed, grabbing her purse. “Court, calm down, we still got like, an hour” Duncan said working on his now red mohawk. “We have five minutes” Courtney said, taking a glance at a small wristwatch. “Oh” realizing what time it was, Duncan grabbed his guitar and duffle bag and ran out the door. “Let’s get on the road” DJ said from a motor home. “Come on slow pokes” Katie said, poking her head out the window. “You guys pick up Noah and Eva yet?” Courtney asked. “Yeah, Kenzen and Izzy are next” DJ responded. Courtney and Duncan got in. The motor home zoomed off to Kenzen and Izzy’s apartment, but no sooner did they honk then have Kenzen and Izzy run out and jump in. “'Sup guys?” Noah said, reading history through the middle ages. “Not much” Kenzen said, “to the beach”. The eight headed to the North Carolina beach. “I've got to take the win, the win to win it all” Duncan sang playing his guitar as Kenzen used his drum sticks to tap the table to the beat. “How much longer?” Katie said, rubbing her stomach. “We've still got a good hundred miles” DJ said “you hungry.” “We all are” Courtney complained. The bus stopped next to a diner and they went in to eat, when suddenly their motor home started rolling away. “Uh… guys” Izzy said as the others talked. “Yeah Iz… THE BUS TYPE THING!” Kenzen yelled. They ran out to save their ride, sadly it hit a tree, breaking the engine. “Now what?” Duncan said. “Lets just camp here, who needs a beach with sand and swimming and fun?” Noah says, realizing they had lost all chances of a beach. Kenzen got in the home and pulled out eight sleeping bags. “Oh crap” he pulled Duncan’s mangled guitar and his broken stick out. “Aw ****” Duncan said, breaking out in tears. “We can get a new one” Courtney said. “Wasn’t that your dad's Les Paul he gave to you on his death bed?” Eva said. “Yes” Duncan said in tears. “I will stay up and help fix it” DJ said. “Me to” Noah said. “Me three” Eva said. “Me four” Kenzen said. “Me five” Courtney said. “Me six” Izzy said. “Me seven” Katie said. “Thanks guys” Duncan said, he wiped the tears from his eyes and then started working with a heater and a lamp. They worked all night, well the guys did, Katie, Izzy, Courtney, and Eva slowly fell asleep. It was day break. “And done” Duncan said, winding up the strings. “This ain’t half bad” DJ said, grabbing the guitar. “Well, I called a tow truck” Courtney said, getting off a small Nexus One cell phone. “Well, let’s go then” Eva said. She got into a tow truck with the label U TOW on the side. They headed home. (It is only 477 word sorry) NIzzy's Story "Ayai, ayai, ayai I’m your little Butterfly! Green, black, and, blue make the colors in the sky!" A squeal came from outside Tyler’s room. "Ungh..." He moaned, just then Lindsay burst into the room. "Taylor it’s time for the road trip! EEEEE!" She squealed. Tyler frowned and looked away. "I don’t wanna go on some stupid road trip, Linds." He complained. Lindsay glared at him in confusion. "Okay, tell me when you’re ready to go." She said and skipped out of the room to greet her friend Beth. "Oh, hey Lindsay!" The short girl with glasses said. "Hi, Beth! Where is Brady?" She asked. "He’s in the van." Replied Beth. The two girls walked outside towards the van shortly followed by a groggy Tyler. "Why do we have to go on a road trip?" He said whilst yawning. "It’s a good way for me to find out more about you and the rest of Lindsay's friends, plus we haven’t had any quality time in ages." Lindsay’s Dad said in a cheery tone. Tyler frowned and looked out of the window as he saw the building go past he grew tired of Lindsay’s Dad talking about the history of Canada, which frankly he didn’t care about. "Okay, kids. Out of the car!" Lindsay’s Dad shouted. "Kids?" Brady said. He gave Tyler a nudge to see if he was awake. "You okay? You’re acting like a zombie." He whispered. "Ungh...I’m just tired..." He replied. Brady shrugged and got out of the car to see what Lindsay’s Dad wanted. Shane's Story Title: The Raven’s Road Note: This story is based on Gwen’s point of view. This is non-canon. Anyway, let us begin! “Alright, Gwenny! Let’s go!” My mother said. “Coming!” I yelled. Ugh, not another one. My family always do some sort of road trip to the Grand Canyon. They’re nothing to do there but watch people fall off. I ran to the car and got in the passenger seat. My brother and dog, Star, got in the back seat. “Isn’t this exciting, kids?” my mother asked in her dorky voice. “Yeah, bundles.” I sarcastically said. Unfortunately, my mother didn’t get it. “Mom, why do we go to the Grand Canyon?” my little brother asked, “A few years ago when we went, Dad fell off.” “Jason!” I yelled. I looked at my mother and there were tears in her eyes. “What? I don’t feel good going to the Grand Canyon.” Jason said, oblivious to the hurt those words were causing my mother. How could he be so insensitive? “You know, we should just start going on our merry little way.” my mother said. “That’s a good idea.” I said. We started our trip and two hours into the trip, Jason had to pee. I looked at my mom and she was crying. “Mom, are you okay?” I asked. “Yeah, it’s just, Jason’s words hurt me.” my mother said. “Mom, don’t let his words get to you.” I said. “I try not to, but they keep ringing in my head.” “I know. You know, I’m gonna take Star out. See you in a minute.” I think that was a good move. She wanted to be alone. I was waiting for Star to hurry up and find a freaking spot when I saw Jason and my mother talking. I saw them hug and get into the car. “I guess they made up.” I thought. Star and I got into the car and we drove off. Jason went to sleep and I asked my mother, “Mom, what were you and Jason talking about?” “You saw?” she asked. “Yeah, did he apologize?” I asked. “Yes, he said that he misses his daddy and I understand. We’re still going to the Grand Canyon, though.” “That’s cool. Hey! We’re finally in Montana!” “Finally out of Canada.” We stopped at a rest area and I went to the bathroom. When I came out, I saw my mother talking with Jason again. I got back in the car and I asked my mother another question, “What were you and Jason talking about?” I asked. “Nothing for you to know.” my mother snapped. I was surprised at her remark. She never snapped unless angry. I saw that she wasn’t angry so I figured it was a secret. I finally asked, “Is it about your boyfriend?” “Yes.” my mother sadly said. “He’s not taking it well and I wanted to clear some stuff up. You just relax, sweetie. I’ll keep driving, okay?” “Okay.” I grabbed Star and pulled her up to the front seat. I put my IPod headphones in my ears and I fell asleep. In my dream, I saw myself with Star, Jason, and my mom. We were at the Grand Canyon and we were looking down. I was looking after Star who was sniffing, trying to find a place to go out. I looked at my mother and she was admiring the Grand Canyon. I looked at Jason and he looked at me. He smiled then he jumped off. My mother yelled, “NO!” and rushed to grab him, but it was too late. I was in shock. My brother just committed suicide right in front of me. I woke up with a scream. My mother looked at me and asked, “What’s wrong, sweetie?” “I had a horrible dream.” I said. “Care to tell the details?” Jason asked. I looked behind me and he was playing on his Nintendo DS. “Sure. You were there, I was there, Star was there, and Mom was there. We were at the Grand Canyon and you jumped off.” I revealed. Jason looked shocked and yelled, “Why did I jump?” “I don’t know, maybe you were tired of life. I have absolutely no clue.” I said. “I don’t know the reason but it concerns me.” my mother said. “We are still gonna keep to the tradition of going to the Grand Canyon.” “You know, why are we going back?” I asked. “I don’t know I just want to.” my mother said. We stopped at a hotel and we spent the night there. We always stay there because they let dogs in the hotel. I think that’s why it’s called, Dog Days and Nights. We got back in the car in the morning and we drove on the road for about an hour and Jason farted a silent but deadly. “JASON!” I yelled. “Honey, we will tie you up on the roof if you rip another one like that.” Jason apparently saw that as a challenge and farted again. It turns out that Mom was right about tying Jason up on the roof. The next rest area, she tied him up and put him on the roof. He screamed but he shut up, due to the duct tape. When Mom got back in, I asked her, “When is he coming back in?” “In an hour when he stops farting.” my mother said nonchalantly. I was worried but I got over it. In an hour, we did indeed get Jason down from the roof and he thanked us for hours, literally. We had a good rest of the ride. Star only had to go out four times and Jason farted only three times. We finally got to the Grand Canyon when we saw a sign that read, Grand Canyon closed for repairs. “Well this stinks.” I said. “I know, I was looking forward to this.” my mother said. “No, I mean, really. It stinks in here.” I said. “Whoops, sorry.” Jason said. “JASON!” I yelled. “Don’t make me tie you up, son.” my mother threatened. “No! Please don’t!” Jason pleaded. I settled back in my seat and I hugged Star. I looked into Stars eyes and they shone. They seemed to say, “I love this family.” I laughed. This will be a long road trip. THE END Tye's Story Heather's Family Road Trip This (^) means that it is from Heather's vantage point. The alarm beeped. I groggily reached over and hit the snooze button. It's summer, I thought, I don't need to wake up this early anymore. "C'mon, sweetie, you need to get up, or we'll be late!" "Mom? Where are we going?" Parent stuff. There's probably nothing to be late for. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to see my mom standing at my bedroom doorway holding my suitcases. "Get dressed, honey, hurry." "Where are we going?" I repeated. "To Yellowstone!" "To Washington? From Toronto?" "Yeah, it'll be fun! C'mon, get dressed, everyone else is already ready!" "Please don't tell me Damien's coming with us." "Of course he is! Where would we put him if we left him?" Oh great. My little brother's coming with us. This ought to be a fun trip. Ugh. "At the kennel, like Mister Fufu!" "We already went to the kennel and we're not going back again. Plus, we could be sued for child abuse!" No skin off my nose, I thought. Reluctantly, I got up and dressed. I got in our van, and since the seats were all filled with luggage, I had to sit in the trunk. Yeah, child abuse. 3 days of this. Wonderful. The three days passed by slowly for me. Damien was a pain, like always. "Hey sis," His obnoxious, high-pitched voice made me want to puke, "how does it feel to sit in the trunk when the rest of us are in seats?" "Oh, shut up." "Hey!" My mom called, "You be nice to Damien, Heather, or we'll drop you off at the next pit stop and leave you there!" Yes, please do that. Please. She shut up, though. Of all the things she's learned, one of the most important is to listen to your parents. Even if you're going to lock them in the dungeon once you rule Europe. Until then, you listen to them. Damien blew a raspberry at her. As much as she wanted to hit him, she didn't. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into more hours, until finally, Heather heard the words, or at least, close enought to the words, that she wanted to hear. "Okay, kids, we're almost there. It should be a couple more hours." Heather sighed a sigh of relief. Finally, we'll get to the campsite, and I'll have a tent to myself. Away from these freaks. Away from everyhting that bugs me. "Heather, could you check all of the bags back there to make sure that all the tents are there?" "Okay, mom." She did. She found her own tent, her mom's, her dad's, but not Damien's. "Mom, Damien's isn't here." "Oh, did you leave it back at the house?" She asked him. "I guess so. I'm sorry." He answered innocently. He turned around to me and grinned evilly. My eyes widened. This could only mean one thing. "Okay, I guess you'll have to share a tent with Heather." I nearly fainted. No. Not this. Anything but this. Drop me off at a pit stop or something, but please, don't make me spend a week at Yellowstone with '''him'.'' --END-- Author's note: I know it ended sort on abruptly, but I think I covered the absolute mayhem pretty well without actually arriving at Yellowstone. I think I might write for Heather more now, that was pretty fun. XD Judging Nalyd: Sunshine, please judge the Bass' stories. Chimmy, please judge the Gophers' stories. The Decision Nalyd: I am VERY sorry to say that, once again, there are no reviews. The seven Gophers posted three complete stories. The five Bass posted three stories. The Gophers LOSE! Gophers, discuss who will be eliminated here. Weblykinly: Sorry but id pick Cards or Dark (dark isn't a strong player, sorry but its very true) and cards didn't post her/his in. YP: I agree. (Sunshine: ...sorry... again... DX This week I'll do reviews, I promise!!! I would've done them today but I was offline pretty much all day... again, major sorries...) (Jason: YES! BASS WIN! XD) (Chimmy:Super sorry...I was at a movie most of the day, but then we had to get dinner....again, really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry...)